


Rut

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Omega Loki, Pre-Movies, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor and Loki are on a hunting trip, when Loki goes into an unexpected heat.





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't focus at all today, but this thing that feels like I wrote it back in high school wrote itself on my phone, so... here it is!

“Thor! Thor, stop! Get ahold of yourself!”

Thor kept straining against the magic Loki had pinned him with, while Loki watched in horror. Then, with a crackle of lightning, he burst free.

His eyes found Loki, with single-minded intent.

Loki fled.

\------

It was his fault.

Ever since his first heat, he'd been irresistibly, thrillingly drawn to his Alpha brother. His brother. His own brother!

Thor was everything to him. He couldn't let Thor know he felt that way, he couldn't bear Thor's disgust. So he’d pulled away. He'd begun avoiding Thor, especially being alone with him. They used to spend quiet evenings reading together, long days in the woods together, and even cold nights cuddled together, whispering secrets.

No more.

Thor had been hurt by his sudden avoidance, but it couldn't be helped. All Loki could think of when he was near was how badly he needed Thor to mount him. Even when he was nowhere near heat!

He needed Thor's big hands on him, he needed Thor's arms around him, his heaviness pressing him down, his mouth on his neck, and his cock, his cock, oh, he needed his cock! He would touch it, suck it, spend ages licking and worshipping it, anything if it meant Thor would finally put it in him, finally, fill him and stretch him and knot him and oh, oh, fuck him, pound him bruised, come in him again and again until Loki was filled with his cum, until there was no more room in him that wasn't filled by Thor!

It had taken Loki almost half a year to get himself under control.

He was under control. He was.

Thor had been delighted when Loki had suggested a hunting trip, just for them. He’d tried to be understanding of Loki's withdrawal - everyone knew coming into heats was a big change for an Omega, and most Omegas did go through a period of self-imposed isolation as they… well, masturbated a lot, and came to terms with their new feelings. But separation had been hard for them both, and Loki had meant this trip to be a time for them to reconnect.

He’d timed it to be as far away from his heat as possible.

The first day had been wonderful. Loki had not had much to add to their conversation - he had been studying magic and masturbating to thoughts of his brother, and little else - but Thor had soon made him comfortable, drawing him in with stories of all the gossip he'd missed, of their friends’ misadventures, of battles with giants. Loki had been laughing and asking questions and glowing with pleasure at being back with Thor.

When they'd settled for the night, Thor had teased him a bit, asking if any particular Alpha had had his attention. Loki had denied it, and squirmed with pleasure at Thor’s protective declarations that he would not allow any unworthy Alpha to make a claim on him.

Everything had been perfect. It had been wonderful.

They'd gone to sleep side by side, near the remains of the fire. Loki had pushed away thoughts of what else they might get up to, firmly. He wanted his brother back. No lust was more important than that.

Then he'd woken early, as the sky was lightening, but before true sunrise. He’d moaned softly, and wriggled against his blanket, wondering if he could masturbate before Thor woke, or if it would be better to go down to the river, and either do it there or let the cold water cool his lust. He'd turned to look at Thor, intending to gauge how deeply asleep he was, but a shudder of need ran through him at seeing Thor, actually seeing him, when he was so needy.

His hand had slipped down his body, under his blanket. He could masturbate… while looking at Thor! Thor never needed to know….

And he needed it badly, so badly! He let his fingers trail guiltily over his cock, teasing himself, knowing he was wrong to do this, wrong….

Thor's eyes snapped open, and found him immediately. Loki froze, hoping his position was disguised by his blanket.

Thor's eyes swept down him, and he smirked, and Loki jerked his hand away from himself, and squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation. “I….” No. Don't explain. Let Thor think he simply caught Loki masturbating; nothing to do with him. “Good morning.” He got the words out, voice tight with embarrassment.

“Yes it is.”

And then… Thor grabbed him.

Pulled him close, and rolled atop him, and-

And kissed him.

Loki moaned, and his legs tried to spread all on their own, stopped by the tangle of blankets. He wrapped his arms around Thor, eager to submit to the Alpha he'd so wanted.

Thor was pawing at his blanket, trying to remove it, already impatient. His hand was rough in his hair, he bit at Loki's lip, he- Something was wrong! This was too fast, too rough! Thor grabbed the neck of his shirt and yanked, tearing a wide gash down to his ribs.

Loki whimpered at the violence, even as his hips jerked in want, as he felt wetness leaking between his legs. Too much wetness, this far from heat!

“Loki…. Loki, you smell so good….”

No! “Wait!” He shoved Thor back. He was in heat! How?

Thor let him, but he captured Loki's wrist, massaging his hand gently. “Sorry!” He gave Loki a sweet smile. “I’ll be gentle.” He moved back toward Loki.

Loki scooted away, trying to contain his panic, and saw an angry look pass over Thor's face. “Wait, wait! Thor, we are brothers! I’m sorry! My heat wasn't supposed to start for weeks, I don't know why it's starting now, but this, this, you…. You must fight it!” Thor was strong, so strong! If anyone could overcome the madness that took Alphas at smelling heat, it would be him!

“I don't want to fight it.” He nuzzled Loki's hand. “I will be gentle, brother, I promise I will.”

Loki was all tangled in his blanket. He could not quickly get to his feet. “Please, Thor, you do not want this! We are brothers! Think of how you will feel when my heat fades!”

“Tired.” He smirked at Loki. “And you will be very sore.”

Oh, that sounded good! He whimpered, wanting to surrender. And Thor was pulling him closer, inexorable.

“Wait! Wait, wait! You… are right. I want you to be my Alpha, no one else! But… I’m nervous. You can protect me, can't you?”

“No one will ever protect you better.” Thor stroked his hair.

“Good, good. I… I truly am nervous. I don't want our first time to be… rutting on the ground. Perhaps we can return home?”

“No, Loki. There are too many others.” He bit gently at Loki's wrist, and Loki moaned. “Any who smell you will want you.” He slowly pinned Loki back down, and slid on top of him. “I want you. I would fight all of them for you.”

“Okay. Okay.” He felt good, so good, Thor's hands burned on him, oh…. But… he would lose Thor, when his head cleared! He took shuddering breaths, trying the memorize this moment. “But… this isn't how I pictured our first time. You wouldn't have me like an animal, would you? Don't you want me to be comfortable?”

“Of course.” Thor left worshipping little kisses on Loki's neck.

Loki couldn't help humming with pleasure, relaxing into this. He’d heard jokes, of course, of how slavish Alphas could become for their Omegas, as long as they weren't being refused.

Just as he’d heard horror stories of the monsters they became if resisted.

“Then… can you rebuild the fire? While you do, I’ll spread our blankets out, and undress. We’ll have a comfortable place, to enjoy each other properly.”

“I will keep you warm.” He would not want to release Loki before claiming him.

“Please, brother! This…. You know no one has touched me before! I’m very frightened!” He said it firmly, like an order. “I know you want me to be comfortable and feel safe!”

Thor grimaced. “You will not run?”

“Of course not!”

Thor kissed him fiercely, and grabbed both his wrists, and for a moment Loki was certain Thor was going to ignore his request, and- and he didn't care!

Then Thor rose, and headed to the wood pile.

Loki caught his breath, and forced a relaxed, fond smile. “Build me a grand fire, brother. Prove your love.”

Thor smiled, but still kept suspicious eyes on him.

Loki untangled himself from his blanket, and spread it evenly over the ground. Then Thor's on top of it. Then he reached, cautiously, for Thor's cape, and folded it into a pillow. He brought it to his nose, to smell his brother's delicious scent, and smiled.

Then, holding something so intimately Thor's, his magic had a path.

With a flare of green, Thor was brought to the ground. Loki jumped to his feet and ran.

At the edge of the clearing, Thor roared, as if in pain, and Loki spun, fearing his magic had gone wrong, and hurt his brother.

Thor was writhing and fighting, every muscle tense and straining against Loki's magic. Loki watched, horrified.

“Brother, please! You do not want this! You are caught by my heat! Please!”

“LOKI!”

He couldn't leave him! He looked like he would tear himself apart against the magic holding him!

“Thor! Thor, stop! Get ahold of yourself!”

Thor kept straining against the magic Loki had pinned him with, while Loki watched in horror. Then, with a crackle of lightning, he burst free.

His eyes found Loki, with single-minded intent.

Loki fled.

There would be no hiding, not with his scent drawing Thor. Loki spotted a good tree, and flung himself up it. Thor had never been good in trees!

Thor reached the base of the tree, just as Loki settled on a high perch. “Loki! Come down!”

“No!”

Thor punched the tree, and the entire thing shook.

Loki let himself yell in fear. His only chance was to appeal to Thor's protective instincts. “You’re scaring me!”

“I will not hurt you! Come down at once!”

Loki looked down at Thor, feeling hopeless. He knew in some realms heat was different. It was the Omega who lost their mind. Here, unfairly, it was any Alpha who caught their scent. On top of everything else, if they did make it back home, Loki would be blamed for being careless with his heat. When he proved his heat had come unexpectedly early, he would probably be put on regulators.

Unless he were mated. His treacherous, heated blood called for that solution.

They were brothers, he told it, firmly. Thor would not want this!

“I will tear this tree down!”

“Don't! I may be hurt in the fall!”

“Come down!”

There was a roar in the distance, and Loki froze in new fear. That was a troll. An Alpha troll’s mating call.

“See? Up so high, your scent will spread for miles! Come down! I will protect you!”

There was a crashing in the trees. The troll roared again.

He would draw others! He scrambled back down, stopping just out of Thor's reach.

Thor did not try, spinning to face the charging troll. He leapt for it when it appeared. It was a brief battle, and Thor tore its head off, becoming drenched in the creature’s blood.

He spun back to Loki, wild-eyed.

And Loki dropped from the tree. Seeing Thor defend him so violently overwhelmed his resistance. Loki fell to his knees. “Thor….”

He grabbed Loki, and drove him to the ground, pinning him under his weight, and smearing him with the blood of his kill. He tore Loki's clothes off, snarling, and, and Loki was dizzy, he couldn't think straight, he needed this, needed it, but he… he really was frightened! He threw his arms around Thor's neck, and dug his nails in tight. “Don't make me turn over! Don't!” He needed to be holding Thor! He couldn't survive this without him! Alphas always claimed their mates on their knees, face to the ground, and Loki started to cry thinking of the loneliness of it. “Please! Please, don't!” His brother! The one he was closest to! He didn't want to do this alone!

Thor was kissing his neck, spreading his legs, opening his pants to release his terrifying Alpha cock. Loki couldn't see it, lost in his brother's hair, but he had seen drawings, he knew, and the thing he had fantasized about so much now filled him with fear.

He'd thought he'd be lost in heat when the time came. He'd thought his first time would be out of heat, with a careful and gentle lover. “Thor, I’m sorry!” He was taking Thor's first as well! Thor's freedom to choose his own mate!

Thor pinned him flat, and drew back just far enough to kiss him, ignoring Loki's frantic grip.

And, unexpectedly… “Loki, let me!”

Loki stared at him, not comprehending. Thor's huge cock was pressed up against his entrance. Thor was shaking with need.

Thor drew a hand over his face, wiping his tears. “Don't be scared. I love you. Let me. Oh, Loki, please let me!”

“Thor?”

Thor kissed him, and it was sweet, so sweet. “Let me! Please, brother, I love you so much. I’ve wanted you so long. Let me!”

“You’ve wanted me?”

“Yes! Please, please, I need you, you smell so good, you feel so good, please brother!”

Loki gasped, trying to comprehend. Thor wanted him. Thor wanted him! Thor loved him, deeply enough to stop himself in heat!

“Please, please!” Thor was whimpering, kissing Loki again and again. “I need you! Loki, please!”

Loki had no words. He tightened his legs on Thor's hips, and pulled Thor into him.

Thor roared his triumph, and took Loki in one quick, deep thrust. Loki moaned, surprised by the jolt of pleasure.

He remembered little clearly, after that. Thor took him rough, and he screamed his pleasure, and Thor knotted him, and Loki sank his teeth into the base of Thor's neck.

And they came.

And Loki passed out.

\--------------

He was only out a few seconds.

“Loki! Are you hurt? There's so much blood!”

“You killed a troll. Settle down, you're ruining my afterglow.”

Thor was heavy, and he licked Loki's neck and chin possessively. “I killed a troll? You smell good….”

Loki chuckled. So the stories of how helplessly baffled Alphas were after knotting were true as well!

Thor bit him gently and growled as another wave hit him, holding Loki intently as he filled him with still more cum.

“You’re lucky I’m on birth control.” He pet Thor's hair, soothing him, loving the feeling of being claimed, loving Thor holding him so.

“Birth control.” he scoffed. “You will bear my children!”

“Well, I certainly won't bear anyone else's.”

Thor seemed to accept that, and nuzzled into him.

When they finally went home, days later, Loki was wrapped in Thor's cape, the rest of his clothes destroyed, both bearing each other's scent and bites, and wide grins. Father was not happy.

But they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
